the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Loek Beernink
Anne-Loek Beernink, also known by her stage name Loek Beernink, is the Dutch actress who played Nienke Martens in Het Huis Anubis, the original House of Anubis series. She was born on March 6, 1986 in the Netherlands. Her full name is actually Anne-Loek, but she goes by Loek. She is currently an actress, singer, and television presenter. She has a brother and a sister. Loek is the middle in her family. Loek is ok to went in school in Aalten. Loek did not go to school, but her mother persuaded her to still get her diploma. She has Diploma in July 2004. When she could finally do what they have been striving looked Other discovering cultures. She chose Ghana and lived there the first few weeks with a host family and worked at a school as an English teacher.It was so incredibly beautiful experience for Loek. She still wants to go back for a longer time with her boyfriend. She's not ready to travel, she has only seen a small part of the world, and there is still much to do! Loek then moved to Nijmegen and there followed a course. She went to work to further think what they actually do want.Then it happened! The friend of her sister make her a nice call from the casting agency. Loek sent a letter. and then she was joined in Het huis Anubis as Nienke Martens. Apart from House of Anubis, she also voice acts: she played the role of Dr. Laure in Horton and Princess Pea in Despereaux, the Brave Mouse. She also played the lead role in the graduation film, Blossom. Since the autumn of 2010, she has been hosting the program Super Nick. She is currently one of the faces of the Dutch Nick. She can speak four langues like Dutch,German,Spanish and English. Since October 2013 is Loek started a theater training in Barcelona where, according to the method of Jacques Lecoq is a teacher. The actress stayed last year in Barcelona. Now she was currently in London. She finished studying in theater in London (LISPA) in July 2015. View the Loek Beernink Gallery. Trivia * Loek has an eldest brother and younger sister. *She has a boyfriend named Boris *In 2007 and 2010 Loek won a Kids Choice Award for best TV star and best actress. *Since mid-2010 and in 2011 she also presents The Classroom, Super Nick and Shake It. *Loek sang all opening songs and theme songs for Het Huis Anubis. *Loek Beernink together with her old drama teacher Theo Soontiens off a hike in Gelderland Dinxperlo. It's called 'The Journey Of Nix. *In 2007 she won a Kids Choice Award for best TV star. *In 2009 Beernink took leave of her character Nienke of Anubis. The story was completed in March 2010 and start a new story with new characters. *In 2010 she won a Kids Choice Award again and again for best actress. *In 2010 Loek emerges again in the third and final film of Anubis: Anubis and the Return of Sibuna. *Since mid-2010 and in 2011 she also presents the classroom , Super Nick and Shake It . *She presents the Nick Battle with Iris Hesseling and Patrick Martens. *On the end of 2013 she moved to Spain to follow a acting course. *Nominated for best actress on ShortCutz 2014 in Eye. Filmography Television Movies Shorts LoekTwitter Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses